


Adieu, Fleur des airs

by Cihanethyste



Series: Légendes du Multivers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cihanethyste/pseuds/Cihanethyste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les derniers instants d'Aerith n'ont pas révélé tous leurs secrets et leur complexité.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adieu, Fleur des airs

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un OS sur Aerith ;). J'ai voulu retranscrire ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle a été à Ajiit prier le Sacre et se sacrifier pour la Planète... Je voulais aussi montrer que, malgré ce que peuvent dire certains, ce n'est pas une Mary-Sue, ni un personnage qui ne sert à rien. Le film Advent Children a eu tendance à montrer l'image d'une femme super puissante, mais on oublie que la nouvelle écrite sur elle, qui est "The maiden who travels the Planet", explique exactement quel est son rôle au sein de la Rivière. Elle n'agit pas toute seule, ni n'a de si grands pouvoirs que ça.
> 
> Voilà, désolée pour ce petit mot. Je déteste le bashing des personnages, même de ceux qu'on ne peut pas encadrer. Je ne trouve pas que ça soit intelligent...
> 
> Cet OS est rattaché à un de mes projets, mais il peut se lire aisément seul.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Adieu, fleur des airs...

 

 

 

La quiétude, une chose de plus en plus rare sur cette Planète qui agonisait lentement; la tranquillité, une notion qui se perdait au fur et à mesure que les hommes prenaient un malin plaisir à vouloir quantifier les choses, même les plus abstraites. Aerith le ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles, alors même qu'elle posait le pied en cet endroit qu'elle avait longtemps fui, tout comme ce passé qu'elle aurait désiré ne jamais qualifier être comme sien.

Ajiit. La Terre d'asile des Cetras. Leur commencement et leur fin s'étaient murmurés ici, en doux chants qui jaillissaient des âmes que la Rivière accueillait le temps qu'elles trouvent la paix pour continuer le cycle. La jeune femme poussa un petit soupir de tristesse. Chaque fibre de son être ressentait avec force et lucidité toute parcelle d'émotion qui avait siégé ici, y compris les sentiments négatifs. Globalement, la cité dégageait une puissante aura, rassurante et paisible, mais il y avait tout de même des relents de peur, de mort... Une odeur qu'Aerith avait appris à déceler dès son plus jeune âge. La Shinra lui avait inculqué ce savoir après tout, parmi d'autres choses... Il fallait bien trouver des côtés positifs à cette compagnie...

Elle s'engagea sur le carrefour qui se séparait en quatre chemins. Ces derniers pointaient exactement les quatre points cardinaux. Elle prit celui du nord, menant au lac sacré... menant à l'immense maison, mi-squelette mi-coquillage, qui serait le principal d'accès à l'autel. L'antre du Sacre, quelque part, même si ce dernier sommeillait dans le ruban qui entrelaçait ses cheveux.

Aerith eut un autre sourire triste. Il lui avait été offert par celui qu'elle avait tant aimé, il y a sept ans... Oh, et Cloud lui ressemblait tellement ! Des prémices d'émotions pures la submergèrent avant qu'elle ne les ravale avec force et courage. Enfin, ce n'était plus le moment de s'appesantir sur le passé. L'avenir marchait main dans la main avec les fils du temps, et en parlant de ce dernier... Oui, il était temps d'accomplir son ultime mission. Ses amis lui en voudraient peut-être, ou alors ils ne comprendraient tout simplement pas. Néanmoins, c'était la seule chose à faire.

La jeune Cetra entra à l'intérieur de l'immense demeure frappée par un soleil on ne peut plus clément. Elle irradiait et la chaleur des rayons s'appesantissait sur les lieux, malgré le blanc des murs. Aerith commença à remonter la structure en colimaçon pour arriver au centre même de la demeure, bloqué par une étrange barrière de coraux, ce pour quoi elle posa la main dessus, le visage dépourvu d'expression. Cette dernière chauffa doucement sous sa paume, avant de disparaître dans un éclat bleu. Désormais, des marches brillantes, un peu transparentes, lui faisaient face.

Avec une lenteur gracieuse, la jeune femme les emprunta. L'escalier, une immense spirale entourant des tours en cristal qui protégeaient une sorte de chapelle ouverte avec quelques tourelles, la menait droit à l'autel niché au sein de cet ensemble magnifique. L'eau du lac ne cillait pas et reflétait la pureté des lieux.

Voilà, il restait quelques pas à faire, puis elle se retrouverait sur la plate forme cristalline. Ces poteaux l'invitaient à s'y rendre pour prier une dernière fois... et mourir. La peur enserra sa gorge et son cœur, mais Aerith se refusa à y céder. Elle porta la main à ses yeux, qui lui paraissaient brûlants à force de vouloir contenir leurs larmes. Elle inspira à plusieurs reprises avant de parvenir à esquisser un sourire tremblant sur ses lèvres.

La voilà désormais sur la plate forme ovale. La jeune femme se mit à genoux, joignit les paumes devant elle, replia les doigts; sa respiration se fit plus lente. Ses prunelles se levèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elles ne soient submergées par le noir rassurant engendré par ses paupières. Enfin, de sa poitrine émergèrent les premières notes, alors que son esprit commençait à se connecter à celui de Gaïa. Sa voix, pure et plus humaine que celle de n'importe qui d'autre, emplit l'espace; elle transcenda le cristal, s'immergea dans la chapelle pour escalader les cieux artificiels des lieux et se répandre dans Ajiit.

Le premier à l'entendre fut Cloud, qui fut brutalement sorti de son sommeil. En son cœur résonnait cependant l'impitoyable sentence. Il savait qu'il échouerait à la sauver, mais il voulait tellement y croire ! Sans tarder, il réveilla ses compagnons, les pressa de retourner à l'immense maison du lac. Leur amie se trouvait là-bas, il en était plus que certain.

Au rythme de sa course effrénée, Aerith continuait d'égrener ses notes, les mains serrées contre son cœur. Son corps se détendait. Son esprit s'était enfin résigné à accepter son sort... avec un calme olympien, une certaine joie à pouvoir être l'ultime espoir de tout un monde. Sa voix ne résumait à un murmure lorsque Cloud descendit le long de la spirale infernale. Il n'appréciait pas la beauté des lieux, ni sa grâce angélique. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela. Tout ce qui importait, c'était la revoir une dernière fois, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Ses compagnons sentirent une main de fer broyer leur cœur, alors que la vérité cruelle s'insinuait aussi en eux. La jeune Cetra laissa ses lèvres closes et baissa la tête pour achever sa prière; ses amis étaient désormais à quelques marches d'elle. Le cœur de l'ex-mercenaire cavalait. Et s’il arrivait à temps pour...

Sans réfléchir, il sauta de marche en marche pour la rejoindre. Il n'entendait plus sa voix, son chant était mort au sein de la petite chapelle. Il cligna des yeux en se rapprochant d'elle. Si calme, si belle... Non ! Pourquoi levait-il son épée sur elle ? Il se maîtrisa comme il le put, avec force grognements et efforts. L'Autre en lui cherchait à le rendre coupable, mais il parvint à lutter et à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

C'est alors qu'Aerith leva ses iris émeraude vers lui. Il fut stupéfait par leur dernier message, qu'il mettrait des années à déchiffrer, à accepter... elle lui pardonnait tout, absolument tout. La gifle, son passé, ses horreurs futures... Elle savait, comprenait mieux que quiconque... sauf Tifa, qui était l'exception. Fasciné, il retint son souffle; Aerith lui sourit. L'instant d'après, une ombre se déploya au-dessus d'eux et faucha la jeune Cetra avec son épée de Damoclès. Sephiroth, Masamune... tout se passa très vite. Cloud ne put hurler lorsqu'elle bascula en avant après que le sacrifice fut consommé. Elle ne l'entendit pas, du moins.

La douleur embrasait ses sens et sa chair. Son souffle était dévoré par la mort, avide et cruelle, qui rompit son ultime lien de vie alors que les cheveux de la jeune Cetra se dénouaient et que le Sacre roulait et bondissait sur les marches. Il entonna les dernières notes qu'elle n'avait pu murmurer. Les eaux d'Ajiit l'engloutirent pour la soustraire aux ténèbres du Cauchemar, qui récupéra son épée et la nettoya du sang qui la maculait grâce à un simple mouvement du poignet. Il regarda son pire ennemi avec un sourire d'ange... un ange déchu.

Aerith ressentit à peine le choc de son corps sur la pierre de l'autel. Le sang empourpra sa robe, ses yeux émeraude se fermèrent alors qu'en son être, une lutte s'engageait sans que personne, même elle, n'en eût conscience. Elle n'assista pas au combat, ni aux larmes de ses amis et de celui qui l'avait aimée à sa façon. Elle n'était qu'absence et néant.

Aerith ne put goûter à la fraîcheur du lac lorsque Cloud l'y déposa, l'expression neutre et figée. La sienne demeurait paisible, dénuée de souffrance, malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non, elle n'était pas parfaite, ni surhumaine... elle en avait fourni la preuve, même si son être se savait différent. Elle ne vit pas son corps ne faire plus qu'un avec les eaux, s'y enfoncer sans fin, alors qu'elle était recueillie par la Planète. Au contraire des autres humains ou des monstres, il ne s'était pas dissous en volutes de lumière pour rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie. Elle était une demi-Cetra, après tout.

L'âme d'Aerith avait quitté son corps et se trouvait quelque part, comme en attente... et déchirée en deux. Seule Gaïa le savait. Alors que Cloud la regardait sombrer dans le lac d'Ajiit, il ne remarqua pas qu'une faible lueur émana du cœur de la défunte. Elle se sépara de la chair et commença à voguer dans les eaux bleues, à errer sans fin, à rechercher dans un premier temps le tout dont elle faisait partie, qui avait fusionné avec Gaïa, la Rivière...

Cette lueur abandonna et se laissa porter jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par disparaître... chose qui ne se produisit pas au final. Qu'était-elle, exactement ? Une subsistance de ce que fut la jeune fille aux fleurs ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Elle était là, en tout cas. Un nouveau destin l'attendait. La mémoire du passé s'effaça. Elle s'oublia.

Aerith, du moins l'autre morceau d'âme qui avait rejoint la Rivière, fut entourée par une lumière blanche et bienfaisante. Gaïa l'appelait, chuchotait son nom. Une mission s'offrait à elle : voyager à travers la Planète, s'accepter enfin complètement, guider les âmes pour sauver et protéger Gaïa... même si la Planète lui murmurait qu'elle n'était pas entière. Peut-être à cause de sa nature de demi-Cetra... ou alors, était-ce cette autre chose qu'elle avait oubliée, déjà ?

_Qui le sait, au fond ?_

Aerith se laissa porter par les remous de la Rivière et accepta. Ils l'attendaient. Et elle avait besoin d'eux.


End file.
